Are You Happy?
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Happily Ever After (2016). Walt and Ria after the end of the events in the movie, a few weeks later.


**Are You Happy?**

Walt grumbled to himself, rolling over roughly away from the bedside light keeping him awake. As he moved, his bronchitis got bothered and he had a coughing fit, struggling to sit up and gasping for air.

"You shouldn't do that."

He noted the tone of disdain and as soon as he caught his breath, he responded in kind. "I don't do it on purpose. It's that damned light keeping me up. Aren't you done reading yet?"

Ria snapped her book closed and slammed it down on the nightstand before she shut off the light. "There, happy?" she asked bitterly, angrily settling herself in bed beside him.

"Yes, I am," he replied softly.

The tone of his voice soothed her annoyance. She sighed heavily, trying to quiet her mind and go to sleep.

"Are you?" he asked into the darkness.

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy, Ria?"

There was a small sound of insecurity in his voice that nearly broke her heart. But she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

At her silence, Walt continued, "I know I can't give you a nice house or buy you beautiful things or be a reason you hold your head up in town or sit beside you in church. But you chose me and I hope you don't regret it."

Ria wanted to roll over and snuggle against him but she knew she'd never get the words out she let him touch her. "Do you know why I chose you, Walt?"

"Because I would have let myself die otherwise?"

She scoffed lightly, "Yes, that was part of it. But the reason I left Doug, upstanding pillar of the community police chief that he is, was actually very simple. I knew that I could be with you and live without Doug. But I couldn't even contemplate the idea of being with Doug and living without you."

Walt smiled into the darkness, feeling his heartbeat quicken with joy.

Ria continued, "God knows why. You're gruff and filthy and you're a complete bastard. But I love you, Walt."

"Well that's why you love me, isn't it? Because I'm an asshole and for over a year, you came into my small, broken-down house almost every day and told me to fuck you."

A small whimper of desire escaped Ria's lips. She swallowed hard, trying to get ahold of herself. "I really do hate this house. It's disgusting and that green paint is hideous and the yard is a complete nightmare. No wonder I can't hold my head up in town anymore."

"You're sure that's not just the adultery?"

"The house doesn't help," she grumbled.

Walt chuckled, but a thought made him stop. "You never did answer my question, Ria. Are you happy?"

"Yes. And no. I think I'm still adjusting to everything. It's hard with Sara Ann so far away."

"Heather's taking care of her."

"They're taking care of each other," Ria corrected. "But it's not just having my daughter gone. It's everything. My life was comfortable. And now it's so different. But I wasn't happy in that comfortable life. I was suffocating. And that's why I needed you in the first place. But you, Walt, you make me happy."

He reached his arm up. "Come here," he requested.

Ria allowed herself to finally nuzzle against him, letting him envelope her in his embrace. There was nothing in the world like this, being in Walt's arms. Even when she was young and thought she was in love with Doug, it wasn't like this. Walt had that bulk about him, a hardness and a softness in his body that never failed to comfort and seduce her in equal measure. He certainly wasn't the most attractive man or the kindest or cleverest or most romantic, but he always made her feel loved and alive and desired in every possible way.

Walt held her in his arms and sighed in relief. "Maybe tomorrow while you're at church I can pick up some supplies."

"Supplies for what?"

"I've gotta sand down the house before I can paint it. That should give you some time to pick a color."

Ria felt butterflies in her stomach and a happy grin broke out on her face. "You want me to pick the color?"

"I don't care what color the house is, as long as you're in it."

She tilted her head to kiss his bearded chin. "You really are very sweet."

"Oh I'm not that sweet," he protested

"What makes you say that?"

Walt shifted his weight to roll them over. He straddled her and lifted her hands above her head. "Because now I'm going to fuck you like never before."

A shiver of excitement went through Ria's body as she immediately felt the effects of his efforts. Christ, this man! She struggled against his grip to try and reach for his dear face, to stoke that unkempt beard she could never decide if she hated, to thread her fingers through his thinning hair and pull him in to kiss her.

Walt held her still, smiling as she wiggled beneath him. After a moment, he dipped his head down to kiss her. Softly, at first, as a show of his tender care and devotion. But as she kissed him back, he pressed onward, tracing her full lips with his tongue. When she opened her mouth to him, he delved in deeply, passionately. She moaned with desire. Her noises got him hard.

Ria could feel him growing through his pajama bottoms and her nightgown. She raised her hips to rub against him, make him groan against her mouth. She smiled, feeling pride and admiration. Pride in herself for clearly inspiring his arousal. She knew she still carried a certain appeal, kept herself looking good, but Ria was well into middle age and not every man would find the wrinkles and sagging and flabbiness of her body a thing of erotic seduction, but Walt certainly did. And she was quite impressed by him, too, that even after all this time they'd been sleeping together and at his age and with his health and the drinking and smoking and heart condition, he had never once had any trouble standing to attention. She liked to believe that his own virility coupled with his attraction to her were the reason. Whatever it was, Ria counted herself lucky to be the recipient of his love and his sexual prowess.

Walt pulled out of the kiss to look at her. His hazel eyes were dark with lust. Ria was breathing heavily underneath him, her lips already swollen from his kisses.

He held both her wrists in one of his hands, pinning her arms up on the pillow, and moved his attention downward. He dragged his lips and teeth and tongue down her neck. She gasped at the rough scratching of his beard mixed with the sting of his bites and the soothe of his tongue. His free hand found its way to her breast, palming it roughly through her nightgown, just like he knew she liked.

"Oh fuck, Walt!" she moaned.

"I will," he promised before sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her cry of pain and pleasure sent electric jolts to his groin. He had to have her. Tonight, more so than most other times. "You are," he murmured against her chest as he pushed the neckline of her nightgown down to expose her breasts, "the sexiest woman," his lips closed around her nipple and he sucked it hard, "in the whole world."

And she felt it. No other man had ever really made her feel like this, like she was a goddess being worshiped whenever he fucked her. "Oh god, I love you!" she cried out, arching against his touch.

Walt grinned, never being able to resist whenever she told him she loved him. At last, he let go of her wrists, freeing her hands. Immediately she took his hair in her fists and pulled his face up to hers, kissing him deeply once again.

He was the one to pull away, albeit reluctantly. "Sit up," he instructed.

Ria scooted up the bed, cooperating as he lifted her nightgown up and over her head. He tossed it off the side of the bed, a subtle triumph he enjoyed, knowing that he could keep her naked in his arms all night and not have to watch her get dressed and leave him the way she used to.

Her hands attacked the buttons on his pajama shirt, forcing away the barriers between their skin. He allowed her to expose his chest to her and indulged in the feeling of her strong but delicate hands all over him, squeezing and scratching and stroking everywhere she could reach.

With another excited grin on his face, Walt rolled over and lay on his back, waiting for her to know exactly what he wanted from her. Anticipation sparkled in her eyes as she crawled over him and settled with her knees just above his shoulders. He hummed hungrily as he pawed at her ass, pulling her down over his face. She screamed his name almost immediately as his mouth caressed her folds, his tongue plunging inside her and flicking her clit, his teeth grazing over her and his lips sucking on her hard. He was like a man dying of thirst in the desert and the oasis lived between her legs. Ria gripped the metal rails of the headboard tightly, desperate to keep herself upright. As it was, her whole body was trembling right on the edge of climax.

"Come for me, Ria," he commanded, his voice muffled between her thighs. The thought briefly crossed her mind that she was going to be irritated by beard burn for days, but she couldn't help the way she was grinding her hips down on his face. He'd already bruised her and left bite marks all over her, so what was one more mark he left on her? She adjusted to a better angle as his tight grip on her ass held her in place. One more lick from his talented tongue and she shattered.

Walt didn't stop. He lapped up her juices, riding through her orgasm, eager to give her another on its heels. He shifted, reaching his hand up to thrust and curl two of his fingers inside her. He looked up to see the way she was panting, her face the picture of ecstasy. He took her hard, his hand and mouth working in tandem to make her come again. Ria collapsed, unable to maintain any strength; he'd turned her whole body to jelly.

She regained consciousness when she was jostled about and quickly realized she was smothering him. Ria rolled off his face, apologizing. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked with concern, trying to wade through the haze of multiple orgasms and prevent her words from slurring.

He was coughing, but he recovered quickly. "I'm better than okay," he assured her. "Turn around," he demanded. He took off his pants and moved her to where he wanted her, resting on all fours. "Just like that," he breathed, marveling at the perfect firm roundness of her ass. Her caramel skin taunted him, invited him to delve back into her depths.

"Please, Walt," Ria begged, wiggling her hips to tempt him to take her.

He leaned over her, rubbing his cock against her folds, teasing her. He buried his face in her hair, his beard scratching the back of her neck in the most seductive manner. "What do you want, Ria?" he growled into her ear.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard. So hard I see stars. Please," she moaned.

And that was when she felt him thrust into her. His cock, so hot and thick and hard, seemed to pulsate inside her. She had no idea how he did it, but he was the best. The very best she'd ever had. The first time they'd ever had sex, she knew she never wanted anyone else ever again. He made her insatiable. She'd been horny and unappreciated at home for years and years, and Walt satiated her every need. "Yes, Walt!" she cried, rocking her hips to meet his hard, deep thrusts.

Walter Lee had never been a religious man, and other than Ria, he hated religious people. But somehow this, pounding into her with everything he had, was a holy act. It had to be. It was rough and filthy and the purest form of worship he could imagine. Her cries of pleasure were his prayer. The fluttering of her body was his gospel. To ever fail to bring her to this holy place, only that would be blasphemy. She was his deity, and he bowed before her.

His thoughts were interrupted by her orgasm, squeezing his cock inside her. It took him by surprise, and before he could stop himself, he spilled himself with a visceral roar.

Ria's knees buckled beneath her, and she slid down onto the bed. She didn't care that he had collapsed on top of her and was going soft inside her. His weight pressed her into the mattress, so much that see could barely breathe, but still she reveled in the feel of him.

Walt came-to just enough to slump over next to her. His arm draped over her bare back and his legs were still tangled with hers. "Ria." He murmured her name in a strained, hoarse voice.

She merely hummed in response.

"Alright?"

Ria groaned, still unable to form coherent thought. "Dear god, you did it," she mumbled.

"Did what?"

"You fucked me like never before."

He grinned proudly and pressed gentle kisses to her bare shoulder. "Told you."

"That was incredible."

"And with my workouts and being sober more often, I'll build up my stamina. Soon I can take you."

"I don't think I can handle whatever you've got in store," she chuckled lightly.

"Oh you will," he assured her.

Ria rolled over to snuggle against his bare back. He shifted onto his side and opened his arms to her.

"Kiss me."

She did as he wanted. "I'm so glad you found the will to live."

"You're my will to live. It's been you for a long time. And I'll never give you up."

"I'll never let you. You know why?"

"You won't be able to live with the guilt," he teased.

Ria kissed him again, soundly. "I love you. And yes, Walt, in spite of everything, I am happy."


End file.
